Hamato Yoshi (First Generation)
Hamato Yoshi is the father of Zantou and Karai in the First Generation. Appearance As Hamato Yoshi: Yoshi is tall, lean, and muscular, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He wears a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. During the time that he resided in America, he wears a whitish blue polo shirt, along with brown pants. As Splinter: Splinter has black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He still wears the red kimoto that he wore in Japan. Unlike all of his past incarnations, Splinter is considerably taller than all of the Turtles. Personality Though stern at certain times, Splinter is also a protective and affable parent, quirky master, and a Zen philosopher (he is very often seen in the Dojo meditating). Having lost a family once, he is very determined to train and protect his new one at all costs, though he grudgingly realizes that the Turtles are now at an age where he will have to, at some point, give them the freedom to make their own mistakes in the outside world.... He is a ninja master at the height of his abilities. He is so in tune with the universe that he can literally feel it's vibrations, allowing him to project and sense energy, and, occasionally, the intentions of others. Powers, Skills and Abilities As a human, he was a great and powerful master of Ninjutsu. He was training for his entire life when he was very young. He has mastered many skills and has great abilities such as great strength, acrobatics, speed, stamina, and endurance greater than any athlete. *'Ninjutsu': As a master of Ninjutsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, speedy and has greater strength. He can take down larger opponents without a whole lot of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths". His strength was shown that he was able to slap his hand against Dogpound and toss him into the air by a back hand and use his anger to take off the heavy pillars of his back for revenge for Leo and Leatherhead. In Return to New York, he easily defeated three Shredder mutants in a very short battle. *'Jaw Strength': His jaws are powerful enough to break certain forms of metal such as Shredder's weapon, similarly to a sword. *'Fighting Skills': His skills of Ninjutsu are so remarkably high that even Rahzar (back when he was still Dogpound) referred to him as "one of the best" and claimed that "he's as skilled as Master Shredder, but he doesn't have the stomach to finish the fight". Though the Shredder's skills of Ninjutsu often seem to be to be higher due to his knowledge of forbidden techniques (even surprising Yoshi), he has been defeated by Splinter twice (once in Japan just before the fire that burned the Hamato home and again in Showdown). *'Teaching': He is a great teacher to those who will like to train, as he trained his four sons for 15 years of their lives. He even trains April well enough to defend herself from enemies. He even told them that weapons usual chose their owner not the other way around. *'Enemy Detection': He can easily detect when an enemy is coming. This is either do to excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "balanced mind" but this type of power or ability when he was human couldn't hear the noise that April was hearing. Similarly to April, he appears to possess a rare sensitivity gift. *'Enhanced Strength': He has a very special skill that is powerful but could be even be much stronger for being a mutant to use his fingers to push away his enemies as shown on the Shredder to be able to injure his arm. *'Enhanced Speed': He is shown to have a lot of abilities that ordinary rats possess - namely running on all fours. His speed is capable for him to get behind Dogpound. *'Senses': He probably can see in the dark like regular rats do. He had shown in his feral state that he was able to smell cheese outside of his cage from Baxter Stockman glass. *'Weaponry': Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well as showing he is able to adept to all weapons that he can find that is around even a magazine. *'Stealth': His stealth is a combination of his speed to get pass his enemies like Dogpound. *'Leap': He can even jump very well to Shredder's window. *'Intelligence': He shows amazing wisdom to give to anyone as for his fighting intelligence he can ways for his sons to escape when being hold tight they can escape from their enemies by making then loose focus as shown that he was able to escape the strength of Raph by licking him. *'Stamina and Endurance': Both are great for a mutant of his age (50) he seems to be very well to fight. This is shown that he is well enough to take attacks from Shredder as he was able to go toe-to-toe with him. He was able to defeat Foot Ninjas, Fishface, and Dogpound with absolute ease before he fought against the Shredder in a long brutal fight. Even when countless heavy pillars fell on him during another fight with Shredder, he was still more than capable of fighting competently against his opponent. Weapons *Walking Staff *Shuriken *Katana *Teeth, Hands, Feet and Tail Family First Generation *Tang Shen (Wife) *Karai (Daughter) *Zantou (Son) *Leonardo (Adopted Son) *Raphael (Adopted Son) *Donatello (Adopted Son) *Michelangelo (Adopted Son) Voice Actor Hoon Lee. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Rats Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Married Category:Widowers Category:Fathers Category:First Generation Category:Brothers